1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor of an axial gap type equipped with an encoder of an optical type.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP A-2000-116066, in order to control rotation of a rotor constituting an output shaft of a motor with high accuracy, a motor with an encoder has been often employed in the past. The motor with an encoder is an axial gap type and is equipped with an encoder of an optical type at an anti-load side of the motor.
The optical encoder is equipped with an LED at a light emitting side, and a photodiode and a signal processing board at a light receiving side, and a rotating disk made of a glass in which slits for providing high resolution are curved at a fine pitch and a fixed slit are oppositely disposed at a very small encoder gap of about 75 μm. The encoder detects a relative movement of the rotating disk and the fixed slit to read the moving amount of the rotor of the motor.